


Never is Karma's doorbell- ding dong it's for you

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Series: The Sequel Trilogy AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Broken Families, Cloning is a tricky business, Father/Son Incest, Force Ghosts, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Not between Luke and son, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: A continuation of Never Say Goodbye. Luke Skywalker is more determined then ever to find the boy his apprentice met on Naboo all the while Kylo Ren and the First Order search endlessly for their Prince.Now, a new player enters the game- he wants nothing to do with any of this.





	Never is Karma's doorbell- ding dong it's for you

“I’m not really sure if I could see that kid in a place like this.” Finn muttered, looking over at the dilapidated club. Finn, along with Rey and Master Luke had located the source of bright Force power to a broken-down club on a mid-center planet. 

It was dirty, to say the least. Unsavory people from drug addicts to mercenaries all wondering around looking for their next hits. 

“What do you feel, Rey?” Luke asked, readjusting his black cloak. His apprentice was powerful, no doubt of it but she still needed a great deal of training. 

The young lady closed her eyes, taking a deep breath after she and her two companions had stepped out of the way of most foot traffic. 

“There’s definitely another Force User here, they feel like Fae did. But Fae felt more chaotic, this feels more controlled.”

Finn and Rey frowned at one another as Luke entered the club they had sourced the signature to. Nothing ever scared him, then again what in the Galaxy was there to scare a Jedi Master?

Especially not one like Luke. 

Inside the bar, they could see very little. Most of the lights were flashing and most of those were centered on the stage. 

In the darkness, Rey and Finn had lost sight of Luke. The Jedi in training and ex-Stormtrooper had grabbed at one another’s hands. Each clutched in the others. 

Rey, who had grown up alone and Finn who’d grown up in the quiet simplicity of the Order were both incredibly uncomfortable in this scenario. 

“I wish we’d brought Poe,” Finn muttered, keeping the other close to him. Poe was so much better at this. 

“I wouldn’t be able to find Master Luke or Fae in here. They’re both too powerful to distinguish from each other in this small an area.”  
Finn grimaced, leading Rey to the bar. 

The thrashing orgy of people dancing and moving to the song made the club all that much warmer, their bodies all glistening with sweat their minds unbearably loud. 

‘I’m sorry,’ When a voice Rey didn’t recognize echoed in her head, she almost shrieked. It was familiar, sending her back to another vision she had when this whole mess began. 

“Wow,” Finn murmured, looking at the new band taking the stage. Apparently, they had come in during the opening Act and this was the main even. “He’s- “  
“Yeah,” Rey replied. One of the band members was unbearably striking, his force abilities making him almost addictive. Rey couldn’t tear her eyes from the young man, it was like looking into a thunderstorm with lightning brightening the night and thunder echoing through the sky. 

“Hello,” The singer murmured to the audience who collectively lost their minds. 

Even Rey and Finn were not immune. Some part of them had realized that Fae was not here, that the presence they had felt was not his. It leads to more questions, however. Such as, who was this force sensitive that was unbearably like Fae in appearance and Luke in power?

Luke and Kylo Ren. 

“Welcome my friends, we are the 501 Fallen. I hope you enjoy us.”

The music started slowly before rising into a loud crescendo. The singer spoke of pain, regret trials and loss. Neither of them recognized the song, so perhaps he’d written it? If so, the young man had certainly gone through his own torture. 

Possibly, literally. 

The band had just been about to end their third, or maybe fourth, song when all hell literally broke loose. 

Perhaps if they hadn’t been so enraptured by the music the Jedi and ex trooper may have noticed a handful of guests making their way to the exit. Or have felt the oncoming attack. 

The lights stopped, as did all electrical power within the club before bright heavy lights came on blinding practically everyone. Out of every exit way, First Order troopers swarmed like ants circling all of them. 

Neither Finn nor Rey could see Luke but before they could really get worried for the man, a black cloaked figure entered. 

A stab of fear shot through Rey, the figure unbearably like the Monster who hunted her and almost killed Finn. 

Once he spoke, Rey knew it wasn’t Ren. A sigh of relief barely escaped her lips, a side glance at her dark-skinned friend revealed that he felt the same. 

“Under order of General Hux, you are all under arrest for breaking several First Order Laws, by his authority every one of you will be brought in for processing and questioning.” The figure pulled something from his belt, a thick metallic circle with a rod going through it. Out of each end of the rod that went through the circle lit up with bright ruby red blades. 

“What kind of lightsaber is that?” Rey murmured, her hand going to her belt to grab hers- well Luke’s. She had it in hand when another saber lit up, a bright emerald blade that was aimed upward and forwards. The crowd moved to allow Luke through, all the guests of the club awing at the Jedi. While young, each of them knew very well who this man was. 

The man who had brought an Empire and a Lord to its knees. 

“Too bad your general has no real authority.” 

The Knight practically growled at Luke, stalking toward him his saber pointed at Luke who didn’t seem at all put off by the weapon a mere foot from burning his face off. 

“Skywalker, your time is at its end.” 

“Sure,” Luke smiled raising one hand his fingers forming a familiar fist that anyone in the old Empire who served under Lord Vader would have recognized.  
The effect was instantaneous, the knight’s saber clattered to the ground, his black gloved hands reaching for his throat. The choking sounds he made only partially going through the vocoder making for an odd and disturbing effect. 

“Tell my nephew he will regret what he’s done.” With that, Luke dropped the force choke. An oddly calm and slightly mocking smile on his face. There was no question, Luke Skywalker was mocking this man. 

“You can tell him yourself, old man.” The troopers’ guns all rose, taking aim at the innocent party-goers. 

Could someone, even one as powerful as Luke, be able to deflect so many blasters?

Rey and Finn pushed through the crowd, the sound of her saber releasing tore the crowd apart. The two were now closer to the Knight, both as ready for a fight as the others. 

For a moment, Rey thought she heard someone curse but before she could focus on it, from a third direction- where the stage was- the young man who had the hypnotic voice jumped into the almost-fray. 

He had his own saber in his hands, it was beautiful in its own way. The bright white light of the saber making a striking difference from the Knight’s, Luke’s, and Rey’s. 

“Four against one, maybe you ought to count your losses and leave?” The young man’s speaking voice, like his singing one, was unbearably hypnotic. It was almost like a Jedi mind trick that Luke had taught Rey. 

The knight’s head cocked at the young man, obviously taken back. 

“You are not Prince Fae,” 

“No shit, now you and your men are going to leave these people be and tell your master that there was nothing here. Am I understood?”

In less than a moment, all the troopers had holstered their weapons. The knight had turned off their saber and then they were gone. 

Just as swiftly, Luke called Rey and Finn to him and the trio approached the young man. The man’s friends, if that’s what they were, had pushed the guests out of the club leaving the room- somehow smaller than it seemed moments before- leaving the club empty save for Luke, Rey, Finn and the stranger. 

He was handsome, but different from Fae. While Fae had held a kind of angelic quality to him in terms of innocence and power this young man was cold. He was like an ice statue, unyielding and strong to all forces against him. Whereas Fae was a cherubim, this man was a Guardian- a soldier. He was taller than Fae had been, as well. Taller than Luke, too. His hair was bright golden blonde, with skin as darkly tanned as the youth Rey had seen once in her visions of Luke. 

The young man kept his face downturned, his eyes staring harshly into the concrete ground. 

“That was very impressive,” Luke murmured, approaching the young man until they were barley a few inches away. 

The man said nothing, his shoulders held tight as if he were a soldier about to be reprimanded by a superior officer. 

With an almost unbearable gentleness, Luke reached out to put a finger under the man’s chin to raise it. Bright golden eyes were glistening with unshed tears as the son looked upon his Father for the first time in either’s lives. 

Rey wasn’t surprised to see her Master smile, she was surprised to feel how much emotion pouring out of him though. Since meeting him, he had always been in control of everything, never letting anything past his shields. 

“I’m sorry,” the young man choked out, tears finally falling. Luke let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. Both hands were now holding his son’s face, taking in the site of this man who had gone his whole life without knowing his father. Something so painful and dreadful that Luke could undoubtedly relate to. 

“What’s your name?”

“Lux”  
It was beautiful, as if Finn and Rey weren’t even there. Luke made that terrible sound again and pulled his son down into his grasp. The young man-Lux almost dropped in his Father’s grasp. His arms holding onto Luke as if Luke was his lifeline. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him- that I exist.” 

With one hand wrapped around his broken son and the other brushing through his son’s bright golden hair Luke pressed a kiss to his son’s head.  
“Never apologize for this gift you’ve given me.”  
-

“Careful now, boy. What your holding is beyond priceless.” The child, no more than 7, held the baby with an odd kind of interest. Kyuru had claimed the baby was priceless but to him it looked kind of like a hairless rat. His face was scrunched up and his little tuffs of hair was darker than the child’s. 

“Why’d you make ‘im?” 

A sharp hit to the back of the child’s head made him ask the question again- but properly. 

“Why did you make him, sir?”

“Because my boy,” Kyuru explained taking the child and patting the open couch next to him. The child scrambled atop of it, leaning on the man who was practically his Father as no one else could be. Or so the boy thought. 

“You were a failed experiment, he will be perfect.”

It wasn’t the first time Kyuru had told the child that he was a failure. Although it stung many times, the child couldn’t help but think if he just tried harder than maybe Kyuru would see him as something other than a mistake? That the careful splicing of his DNA wasn’t a mistake.

For a long time, the boy did everything he could to impress Kyuru. Until the day, Fae proved that no matter what Lux did, Fae was going to be better in everyone’s eyes. 

-

“Would you ever want another one?” Luke asked, leaning over a balcony and watching the village at the bottom of the mountain Vader’s estate was settled on.  
His Father had stepped up behind him, his warmth and power comforting to the young blonde.  
The Jedi allowed his Father to pull an arm around him, bringing Luke snug against the dark Lord’s chest. The front part of his armor, with its buttons and nobs removed for Luke’s comfort, since it was mostly for show. 

The dark Lord ran the suit off his own force ability, after all. 

“Another what, my love?”

“Another kid. Maybe after the war?”

His father didn’t respond for a moment, his grip on Luke tightening significantly. While Luke didn’t look into the other’s mind, he had a good guess of what the Sith was thinking. 

Of Luke’s mother, of the trauma of her pregnancy. 

Of his burning on Mustafar. 

‘You don’t have to answer, and if it’s no then that’s fine.’

Vader didn’t reply to his son’s query, what could he even say? There was one part of him, one born of the love and devotion he felt for the young Jedi wanted to send him away. To let Luke love someone who wasn’t destroyed or broken beyond repair.  
Someone to love like as he ought to be loved- someone who wasn’t his stars forsaken Father. 

“No,” With a surprising amount of strength and speed- though it really ought not to be. The boy was a Jedi after all- he pushed Vader away. Luke looked enraged. 

“You are the only person in this entire galaxy I want to be with, yours is the only love I want or need. Don’t you dare ever think you’re not good enough or something because whatever amount of blood you have on your hands I have just as much.” With his son’s rising intense emotion, the force responded with an increase in the wind. It whipped around them both, dust and debris circling over them like a tornado. 

Luke’s hair flowing like molten gold. 

“I killed more than a million people with a single kriffing shot! I killed men who probably had no choice in being drafted! I’m just as much a monster as you- I thought you of all people would understand that. “Luke’s voice broke at that, tears streaming down his face. 

He could feel his heart breaking, just at the mere notion of Vader not being with him. Was it wrong? Undeniably so. 

But for them, neither could see the other with anyone else. They didn’t want to, either. 

Luke needed his Father, his love and protection. Vader’s strength and most of all- his darkness. 

Vader needed his son, his love and loyalty. Luke’s kindness and beyond anything- his light. 

“Luke, my love-” Vader murmured, reaching out with his force presence. The very darkness in his soul, his passion and anger reaching out to wrap around Luke’s light. His light, at its essence fueled by an altogether different kind of love. 

He moved his lips to apologize then choked on his words. What could his apology even mean? What was it even worth?

Within the Force, both users felt their souls tie continuously in an endless knot to the point where neither could tell where one began and one ended.  
For a moment, an unbearably long one Vader said nothing. He simply watched his son fall apart before he could take it no longer. He couldn’t recall the last time he had given comfort to anyone but if Luke- his angel needed it? 

Then he would do could. 

‘I apologize.’ 

The force-driven wind died immediately, in fact the entire area surrounding them turned deathly quiet as if time had frozen. 

The Jedi said nothing, though thankfully his tears had stopped. Seeing Luke cry was nearly as bad as burning. They approached one another, embracing one another at nearly the same time. Pulling the smaller youth into his grasp, Vader couldn’t help but marvel again at how well they fit together.  
“I love you, Daddy.” Luke murmured, his face snuggled into the crook of Vader’s neck.  
“And I you my son.” The Sith replied, turning and bringing them both inside. 

-

“Pyrosis, report.”

“It’s strange Kylo. I remember going to the club where Prince Fae had been spotted but once we got there I can’t remember anything.”

Kylo watched his knight carefully, his suspicions rising at what had likely occurred. Though there was no way to tell. 

“Master if you think it is necessary to look- “ 

“I do,” Kylo replied, his demeanor curt. It had been ever since Prince Fae had ran away. 

When Prince Fae disappeared both Master Kylo and General Hux had the fleet scattered across the galaxy before Captain Phasma was able to convince the two that despite their prince’s importance they still had a war to win. From this, it was decided that the knights of Ren would continue the search for the Prince. 

The tip about Fae being on Solari-Cur 5 was the first in quite a while. Apparently, they had taught the young man all too well. 

Reaching out with the Force, Kylo summoned all his hate- his displeasure at losing his cousin- and began searching through Pyrosis’ mind.  
As suspected, someone had used a mind trick on Pyrosis which was impressive considering only the best were allowed to join the Knights of Ren.  
He pushed further, his stance tightening. He was almost shaking with the effort it took to dig deeper within the Knight’s brain. 

Through his knight’s eyes, he could see only flashes. A bright green saber aimed at him, two young people a man and a woman. The traitor and the Scavenger. The last thing Kylo saw was a pair of bright golden eyes- the kind of eyes only a Sith Lord could have. And a voice that practically shook with barley restrained power and command. 

The figure the eyes belonged to was not Fae, but he was similar. 

Perhaps, Fae was not the only clone of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.  
-

 

When Luke and Lux embraced, Finn and Rey had quietly exited the room.  
“Do you think there’s more?” Finn asked, leaning on the dusty wall outside. He felt better in his friend’s jacket then without it. It helped remind him of who he was. That he wasn’t just another number in the ever-turning cog of the First Order. 

He was a person, he had a name. But, what if there were more like Lux and Fae? What if, like the clone troopers in the Old Republic, they only had whatever personality was dictated to them? Or programmed in them? 

“There might be, but I think if there were more force sensitives as powerful as Luke he would have felt them, like he felt Lux and Fae.”  
“I hope you’re right.” 

 

“I want you to come with us, to meet your aunt and uncle. To know me and allow me the privilege of knowing you.”

Lux looked at his Father, hope evident in his eyes. It was surprising how much of Anakin Luke saw in Lux. But his demeanor was not. 

“I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me. That’s why-” Lux’s voice cracked, this entire interaction proving to be very emotional for the young man.  
“Why would you want a failure like me? Why would you want me?”

Luke’s heart, whatever remained of it since losing his Father and his school, broke at the sight of his son. Their son needed him, and where was Luke? 

It wasn’t entirely Luke’s fault though, he hadn’t even known the boy existed. If he had, nothing in the galaxy would have stopped him from finding Lux.  
That line of thinking reminded him of a time long since passed. When he was in Lux’s position and his Father would literally have burned the entire galaxy to find Luke. 

Now, as he looked at the young man before him could he really blame Vader? Could he when he knew he would do the exact same for Lux?

“You are not a failure, you are beyond perfect. Lux, you are so strong. I’m afraid to know what kind of childhood you had but never doubt that I am proud of you.”

Lux didn’t say anything, his tearstained face holding so much hope that Luke truly meant what he said. The elder Jedi gathered his force presence around him and sent it to Lux, so the boy could feel the truth in his words- the truth and love.

His son’s presence, if what Rey reported was right, was grey like Fae’s. It was beautiful, like lightning so bright and gone in the darkness in an instant. For a moment, Luke basked in the darkness his son shown with. 

It was deep, unending- like a black lake that he could drown himself in. While Lux was significantly less trained and his grasp on the dark side was loose at best- Luke could easily sense the thick musk of possession and passion he had grown to associate with Vader’s force presence. It wasn’t the same but for a moment, Luke was more relaxed then he’d been in decades. 

-

“Will you tell me about him?” It was later; Finn and Rey had regrouped with Lux and Luke. It hadn’t been easy but in the end Luke had been able to convince Lux to accompany them. 

His friends, the other band members hadn’t trusted the old man and two strangers who’d made Lux cry but Lux promised to com them again soon. 

The four others clearly cared for Lux, which soothed some of the hurt in Luke’s heart. At least his son had more who cared for him 

Even as a child, he’d had his aunt and uncle- with Han, Leia and Wedge coming later. 

Rey and Finn were in the cockpit piloting their craft back to the resistance base, with Luke and Lux sitting in the back. 

“You mean Vader?” 

The boy nodded, his composure now regained. He had a haunted look in his eye, as if he still didn’t believe this was happening and he was waiting for the other metaphorical shoe to drop. 

Luke leaned back against the wall, his saber in hand. Not to lit it but the familiar weight was a comfort. 

He could still easily remember that final battle upon the second Death Star- when Palpatine had forced Luke and Vader to play his game. To make them fight one another in attempt to push Luke to the dark side. 

It hadn’t worked, of course and now it was years later. He was old, but their son was young. 

“What do you want to know?”

“Was he really,” Lux swallowed harshly, eyes darting away from Luke. His hands clenched into fists.

“Was he really the monster the galaxy portrayed him as?” Luke finished, an odd smile on his face. As if he was thinking of a fond memory. 

Lux nodded, his swept over bangs falling over his eye. Brushing back his hair, Luke thought again how much the boy looked like Anakin. 

“He was ruthless in achieving in his goals, and powerful. If the dark side could be personified it would have been with him.”  
The young man frowned, eyes crunched as if this wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

“Not to get too detailed but the ideas of what the dark side is, that it’s only anger and hatred are all wrong. It’s passion as well. At times he was misguided, and that caused him to do terrible things but at his core he loved me and I him.”

For a moment, all they could hear was the gentle rumble of the engines as they flew through hyperspace. Through the view screen, streaks of bright blue light flew by them. 

“Was he,” Lux coughed, somehow appearing even more embarrassed if the light red blush was anything to go by “Was he also your- um?”  
Luke laughed, he really couldn’t react any other way. 

“Yes, Lord Vader was my Father as he is yours.” 

Lux looked as if he wanted to comment, to question so Luke raised a hand to silence him. 

“I’m aware of the reservations you probably have, so did the rest of the galaxy- but you must understand everything then was in constant chaos. I had no home and neither did he, not really.” Luke grew quiet for a moment, looking away from Lux and out the viewport. As if the bright lights would somehow pull him back in the years.

“When you are young and you hear stories of war, the huge numbers of deaths do not affect you the way it will a soldier. Then when you are a soldier, you must be committed to the cause you fight for- otherwise the deaths you cause will tear you a apart. For a force sensitive, that can be even more damning.”

“Is that what happened to you?”

His Father nodded, his eyes shining.

“My first day in the Alliance I killed more than a million people. Vader killed more than can ever be counted. In that way, we were both damned. Our pain brought us closer together, as did the Force.”

 

-

[Ch.30 Break of my Luke/Vader drabbles is canon compliant to this series]  
-

“What did I do wrong?” Kylo Ren, master of the knights of Ren had been asking himself this since he had gone to Fae’s quarters aboard the finalizer that fateful night to find the genetic experiment gone. 

He had been enraged at the loss, once he entered the dark side user had known without a doubt that Fae was gone. Without thinking, he’d pulled off his saber and destroyed everything in sight. 

All of Fae’s belongings that came into contact with Kylo’s saber were destroyed, burned into nothing but ash.  
Sitting against the now broken and smoldering bedframe, his mask thrown somewhere behind him, Kylo’s head in his hands was where Armitage and Phasma found him.

After explaining the situation, through quiet mutters and half-sobs, the three of them sat there in silence. Phasma’s helmet had been taken off, after coming in and locking the door behind them. They needed their privacy for this.  
“We will find him,” Armitage said. He sat ramrod straight, his hands folded over each other like a proper gentleman. “You can sense him in the Force, not to mention Phasma and I have all of the First Order at our disposal.”

Kylo, utterly worn out from his previous destruction, rested his head on Phasma’s shoulder. A beat passed and Hux reached out to take one of Kylo’s hands.  
They were far from normal, stars-forbid no one could call them a family- except Fae who didn’t exactly have a real frame of reference.

“We will move past this, we will find him.” The trooper captain murmured, maneuvering to wrap her arm around Kylo. Her callused fingers brushing through the young man’s hair. With Fae gone, Phasma could clearly see again how young Kylo was. 

None of them had a stable past, Armitage was the result of an affair, Kylo’s parents were a single-minded politician and a smuggler. 

They had one another, bonds of trust built on shared experiences and pains. They loved each other, in their own ways. 

And they loved Fae, in a desperate way. His innocence, purity- immediate belief in their cause and in them. Had any of them ever had someone who believed in them without question?

Since Fae’s departure, all of them had been forced to come to terms with things they didn’t want to see.  
For Kylo, he had to realize his anger- that which gave him so much power had to be directed in a healthy way. He couldn’t release it on those undeserving, and Fae was never one to deserve his anger. 

It was his fault Fae felt he had to leave. Once they found him, Kylo would make sure his Prince- the Galaxy’s future Emperor never feel fear again.  
-

 

“Are you nervous?” Luke asked, looking over his son. Brushing off invisible dust and straightening out his clothes. The ship had landed back at the Resistance, Finn and Rey already exiting. 

Luke could sense his sister’s presence outside the ship, Rey and Finn still nearby. They had probably asked her to wait outside. So she was currently showing her well known brand of control. 

“I’m about to meet a general/princess and I can’t remember the last time I took a shower. Not to mention, I don’t know how old these clothes are.” 

Luke finally smiled, earning a small one in return from Lux. He brushed off his son’s words, turning and leading Lux out of the ship. 

“Don’t worry about that- the first time she met me I was still dusty with Tatooine sand.”

“If you say so,” he muttered. “Is this ok?” The young man gestured to the lightsaber hanging off his belt. Lux wore dark clothes, a long black thin overcoat that dropped around his knees. It would hid his saber, as it usually did but there was always the off-chance it would be spotted. 

“It is, though I am beginning to question how both you and your brother were apparently able to make sabers without any form of instruction.”

Lux froze, his back tensing under Luke’s touch. “That’s not entirely true.”

The elder Jedi glanced at him, curiosity obvious. 

“You’ll have to tell me about it later. For now, let’s go meet your aunt.”  
-

“Excuse me, your Mr.Dameron right?” 

Poe looked up from the X-wing he was currently servicing. BB-8 had circled around him to block the intruder from getting any closer. 

The stranger was painfully beautiful. He looked like the other boy, Fae, that Finn, Rey and him had met so many months ago. 

He had the same sort of powerful feel about him, like Rey and Luke. Comparatively, though he hadn’t been in Fae’s presence for long, this man seemed significantly less unhinged than Fae.

“Yeah, just Poe is fine” the best pilot in the resistance greeted, getting up. He tried whipping some of the engine grease off his hands before offering one to the man. 

He took it, smiling faintly. 

“I’m Lux, er Lux Skywalker.”

Poe dropped his hand immediately, looking just a bit starry-eyed before reining it back in. 

“Yeah, Finn mentioned you when he and Rey got back last night. I guess you’re the other one, Fae’s, brother?” 

“We can’t all choose our family, Poe. Fae isn’t what I came to talk to you about though. Everyone I ask tells me you’re the best pilot here. If you have some free time would you be willing to teach me?” 

Poe Dameron’s jaw definitely did not drop. He definitely did not look around like he was waiting for someone to jump out and say, “Joke’s on you!”

“You’re asking me to teach a Skywalker how to fly?” Poe repeated, looking absolutely delighted. 

“Yes?”

“Yes!” Poe laughed, pulling the man, Lux, in for a hug and clapping him on the back. “Just wait, in no time you’ll be in the sky with a squadron of your own. I can feel it!”

-  
“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lux looked up at his father, dropping his spoon back into the bowl and setting it down. He wasn’t very hungry, anyway. 

“I wouldn’t want to change your opinion on someone you haven’t met yet.”  
His son was very odd, both restrained in some ways but abundantly over emotional in others. It made it very difficult for Luke to get a read on the young man. 

Had Vader felt this lost when first meeting Luke outside the battlefield?

“Don’t let that stop you- it’s hardly stopped anyone before.”  
His golden eyed son said nothing for a moment before taking out his saber and resting it on the table between them. The saber’s design was very similar to Anakin’s, the one Rey now carried. 

“I built this when I was 10 years old. Fae was just three when I did it, but our guardian Kyuru didn’t care. To him, I just happened to be a test subject that didn’t die when I was expected to. From what I’ve uncovered and been told, 10 is young for any force sensitive to make their first saber.”

Luke nodded at this but guessing off the glazed look in Lux’s eyes he wasn’t sure the other saw. 

“It didn’t matter what I did, Kyuru was never impressed or showed the slightest inclination of interest in me. It bothered me, at first. Who wouldn’t be? I decided to stay for Fae, though. Maybe I could help him, or be there for him when Kyuru lost interest in him too. Only that never happened. When Fae was 8, he brought home a pet dog. Kyuru told him to get rid of it. I was going to just let it back out in our front yard- let it go but Fae? He pitched fit and when Kyuru put his foot down Fae destroyed the dog. I still don’t know how he did it but he somehow made the poor animal explode.”

Luke could see his son was still heavily troubled by this, the action of seeing a child loose so much control that he destroyed a living thing as large as a dog.  
“Not long after that, Kyuru took us to Endor. I met a kid there, he showed me this beautiful huge tree. I don’t know what it was but hidden in it I found a llightsaber.”

His son trailed off for a moment, his fists clenched. “It was beautifully crafted, and I could feel the rightness of just holding it. Like I made it myself. When I showed it to Kyuru and Fae, Fae took it from me. He was just a child but I was afraid, I was afraid Fae would destroy me like he did the dog.”

In the quiet of their small home, the only sound was Lux’s shuttering breath. “I was afraid and I lost that saber. I left that night and never looked back.”

Luke stood up, doing it so quickly it made Lux jump. The Jedi master pulled his son into an embrace, trying to make up for so many lost years in a single touch.

 

He couldn’t be sure until he saw it, but it would be too much of a coincidence otherwise. A saber on Endor of all places? It had be Vader’s.  
When his son began to shake, sobs so quiet he almost wouldn’t have heard them, Luke just held on to him all the much tighter. 

The problem of his apparently psychotic younger son was one he would handle later. Right now, Lux –his and Vader’s Lux- needed him. 

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker didn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the only thing left because I had emailed it to the lovely Cassie to read it before I posted it. Literally the only thing left.  
> I want to cry.


End file.
